Sif 100 (Franchise)
This page contains every single Sif 100 series, cancelled or not. It is loosely based off of this page. Series Sif 100: The Plumber Force, or more commonly known as Sif 100, is the first installment of the Sif 100 Franchise. It debuted on April 23, 2012 and it got cancelled around August–October 2012. The show stars a 17-year-old teenager named Sif Hunderson/Sif 100, who gains the Alphatrix, a device that allows him to turn into 100 aliens. He goes on different kinds of adventures, from many of his friends such as Chelsea, Plumber Tenk, Magister Nuke, Bradly, and his brother, Neil. Together they are unstoppable. It lasted 9 episodes, 6 of which were unaired on BTFF. It was soon rebooted, creating Sif 100: The Rebooted Series. Sif 100: The Rebooted Series, or commonly known as TRS, is the second installment in the Sif 100 Franchise. It debuted in May 2013, but aired on BTFF in December 2013. The show stars a 16-year-old teenager named Sif Hunderson, who finds The Alphatrix created by his own father, which allows him to turn into 100 aliens. He uses this to stop crime, and goes by Alienated. He gains help from his father's best friend Dr. Ludvig Tron, who becomes his mentor. However, villains are on the rise as an old creation of his father named Nightcrawler comes to attack, as well as an evolved Biosovortian warlord named Ziegel who sends out bounty hunters to obtain the Alphatrix. Sif 100: The Rebooted Series was apart of the Rebootedverse, which featured several shows and movies that are in the same universe, building up to a team-up show, Shield of Justice. The series lasted 9 episodes, including a crossover, before cancellation. The Rebootedverse, along with the series, was cancelled on April 24, 2014, 2 years and 1 day after the release of the original. TRS was succeeded by a reboot, Sif 100: Alienated. Sif 100 Alienated is the second reboot, and the third installment in the Sif 100 Franchise. The series lasted no episodes, and was cancelled months after creation. The series would star Sif Hunderson, a 16-year-old freelance detective who obtains The Alphatrix when it falls from the sky. Now Sif has to learn to use it properly, with the help of his hacker friend Bradly Monday, to stop Unknown, the co-creator of The Alphatrix who wants it back. Like the Rebootedverse, this was once in the same universe as Mig X. Eventually, things were changed, and Sif 100: Alienated was cancelled. It was succeeded by a cancelled movie, and the final reboot, Alpha. Alpha is the third reboot and the fourth installment in the Sif 100 Franchise. The series was cancelled before it got to debut. The series stars Sif Hunderson, a 16-year-old teenager who has already obtained The Alphatrix for a year, and has become the 100th Alphacarnation. He is trained by Tronn, who formely had the Alphatrix and was the 99th Alphacarnation. Not much is known about Alpha thus far. The series was created by Sif and co-created by TJ. It was cancelled on 7/21/15. ''The Executioner ''is the current and final entry in the Sif 100 Franchise as the fifth installment, though is a departure and a complete re-imagining of the Sif 100 storyline. The series stars Sif Hunderson once again, though as a 21-year-old young adult who found the device known as the Alphamatrix, but at numerous costs, some even unknown to him. Not much is known about ''The Executioner ''thus far. It's airdate is currently undecided, but confirmed to be sometime in early 2017. Movies TBA Starring TBA Episodes TBA Comparisons TBA Trivia TBA Category:Sif 100 Category:Sif 100: The Rebooted Series Category:Alpha Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Wolfpack Studios Category:Sif 100 Franchise Category:The Executioner